Brute
The Necromorphs Isaac must fight are disturbing by themselves, but the Brute could be the strongest and most horrifying yet. A combination of multiple hosts fused together into one large being, it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create this monster. They are large, hardy, and like all necromorphs, extremely violent. They have an armored bone exoskeleton on their anterior body for defense, however the posterior of the creature is relatively weak and devoid of defense. Brutes attack Isaac with a decimating punch, and a headbutt that can easily knock him off his feet. They are amazingly quick for their size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train. When attacked in its weak spots the Brute has been observed to contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used to Isaac's advantage for the back of the creature is still exposed. Strategy Brutes are organic tanks and are classified as mini-bosses. It's safe to say that you will need quite a bit of ammo to take one down. *There are weak spots at its joints and on its backside. Using Stasis combined with the Line Gun can quickly chop up a Brute if done correctly. Once you run out of Stasis, though, you will have to try to put rounds into its legs or other exposed areas to get it to go into its shell. Once it does, you will have a moment to get around to its back and start damaging it. *The recommended weapons for dealing with it are any of the heavy hitting weapons, like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower (which deals massive damage to it even from the front). *You can also use the bombs of the Force Gun to keep the Brute at bay while doing it massive damage; in fact, one Stasis shot and some rounds of bombs from the Force Gun will be enough to kill the beast without you even having to evade it (even on Impossible mode). *Having a full Stasis gauge and/or a spare Stasis pod is handy, and is highly advised when fighting one of these. With most weapons, it is recommended that you let the Brute chase you, so that you can get around it and shoot it in the back. It will start charging you from this point, making it easy to strafe sideways and dodge, then fire repeatedly into its exposed back. *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. But, once it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots are no longer exposed. However, if you do manage to cut one of its arms off, the wound where its arm was will still be vulnerable even if it curls up into its shell. *It is important that you have Stasis when you confront a Brute. With the Brute's capability to charge and leap short distances, a knock down can take a huge chunk of health away from Isaac. *An un-upgraded Ripper can be effective against a Brute. Even though its range is short, a Brute's weak point under the shoulders can be easily ripped apart by the Ripper. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *If the player takes out the Brute's back legs or one arm, the creature will crawl around on its remaining limbs, and a hole will open up in its chest, which will spit out an explosive organic bomb similar to the one used by the Leviathan boss. However, with Telekinesis you can grab these projectiles and toss them back at him to save ammo. When he's charging, treat him like a bull and strafe away from him. Brutes also like to get up close and personal to try and punch you in the face, so keep at a distance. As long as you stay back and chip away at his weak points, he should eventually go down. *The same strategy also follows for Enhanced Brutes, a version of the Brute that is entirely black and far more resistant to damage. *It's possible to chop their legs off with Isaac's stomp attack, but it will take a long time, therefore making this approach unfavorable. *Use the Contact Beam and aim at the Brute's arm; a single shot may blow it off. Then, use Kinesis to launch the organic bombs it spits out at you . Aim for the arms or legs; the Brute has yellow pods in its arms and legs. *On Impossible Mode, using Stasis and constantly blasting the beast's left or right arm joint is a very favourable strategy (assuming you've been using Nodes to upgrade a weapon such as the Plasma Cutter). This allows you to then kill it with its own pods, conserving ammo. *For some reason, Brutes do not climb stairs or leave the room your are fighting them in. Try using this to your advantage. *Actually the ripper is the worst weapon in the game it requiers you to focus on one enemy to effectively kill him. its only use is to slow a large horde by removing body parts. the flame thrower does this much more effectively. i prefer to use the pulse rifle to kill the brute. use Stasis on it then run behind it and use the second fire to kill it fasster than a contact beam. i highly recomend this for impossible because it bombards it with massive damage and prompts you to get a pulse rifle early in game play(just sell the plasma cutter you can get one back for free!) this point from DEAD SPACE GOD, Space marine K19 (Xbox Live add me!) Trivia *The first Brute you meet {Shortly after talking to Hammond on the Ship's Bridge}, has a strange fear of stairs. Let him chase you to the stairs and then once you go on the stairs, he runs away, leaving his back open for attack. *The Brute bears a similar appearance to the Beserker Lord from Nintendo's "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption". *The Brute is the largest Necromorph with an enhanced form Death Scene *If Isaac's health is critical (red) and a Brute punches him, a death scene follows. Isaac is knocked onto his back from the punch and tries to crawl away. But, before he has a chance, the Brute grabs him, bites his head off, rips him in half at the waist, and throws him to the ground. It stares down at Isaac's corpse for several seconds, then lets out a roar. Category:Necromorphs